8 Years Later
by HyperActivePrower
Summary: It's the 8th annual airboard grand prix and Tails has a crush! But, Sonic gets mad at Tails when he gets the girl from his favorite band, Drum Roll. Will Tails choose between his best friend, or the girl who he is supposidly in love with that he just met?
1. Oh my, gosh, Sonic!

_Ok dudes, I got this idea from playing Sonic Riders. You know the annoncer? Well I made up this thought that that person (It sounded like a girl the first time I played it) had a secret ID and one of the Sonic characters had a secret crush on her, even though he hadn't met her. SO, I PRESENT TO YOU..8 YEARS LATER!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**8 Years Later**

**Chapter 1-Oh my gosh, Sonic!**

Zzzzz...the constant buzzing of airboard in my ear.

"Nuuug..." I moaned. I open. My eyes...what do I find? Sonic with headphones on, headbanging, "Soooooonic...what the fuck?" I say, suddenly relizing that I wasn't just imagaining the buzzing.

"Huh?" he said, looking up,"Oh Tails...you're up..." He said in almost a tempting tone.

"You know you just sounded really gay just then?" Sonic blinked.

"Umm...I was just listenin' to 'Drum Roll'...new CD..." He said with a blank face. It's af if I had suddenly taken control of him. As if I could snatch his CD play from him and he would cower in fear. But I know that only something like that would be in my imagaination. Anyway, he's totally obsessed with that band, Drum Roll, I swear. All I really know is that they are all boys except the drummer, who is supposidly hawt. But what do I know?

Sonic then started headbanging again.

Where's that buzzing coming from?" I asked Sonic. He stops headbanging, looks at me with that blank face again, throws his head back and laughs. I cock my head (I have a right too.)

"Tails!" he says, still laughing, "We're at the 8th annual airboard grand prix! Don't you remember?" he still slightly chuckling.

"Well, now that you mention it...yeah I do." he still slightly giggling,"Oh my gosh, Sonic!"

"What...? It was funny!" He grinned. Suddenly, the annoncer came on.

"All contestens place report to and went off.

"That's you." I said with a small smile. Sonic quickly stood up and ran out the door, grabbing his board on the way out. Me? I lay back and think of the annoncer's hawt voice.


	2. Quinsidince Or not

Chapter 2: Quinsidince? Or not?

That night, I got bored. And I mean _really_ bored. I got so bored, I started reading this magazine that said _Drum Roll_ was breaking up, and another saying that the drummer (who I found out is named Michelle) was leaving the group to "find her soul mate". But really, I didn't know what to believe.

Later, Sonic came home. I had to hide the magazine quickly.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly, while slowly putting his board against the wall.

"Nothing!" I said abnormally high and fast,"Just…sittin' here"

"You suuuuuuuuuuuure?" he said.

"Yes!" I said a little annoyed.

"Well, the dude asked me to tell you need to get to the race track _now_" he said. Without saying anything, I sped out the door grabbing my board on the way out.

XXXXXX

I stooped at the race track. I stared. I studied. I waited.

"Get ready!" The announcer said. I obeyed. "Go!"

I was off. The music in my iPod earphones began…damnit. Sonic switched my CD with his _Drum Roll _CD. But wait…is that Michelle?

"_The glory days are gone but let's keep walking_" she sang.

Weird…that voice sounds shockingly familiar…shockingly…hawt.


	3. The Walk That Changed My Life

Chapter 3: The Walk That Changes My Life

I walked back to Sonic and my room as I wiped the sweat off my forehead, panting. Some random dude ran up beside me.

"That was one hell of a race." He said. It was weird, because he didn't even have a board.

"Yeah…." I said confused because some random guy just came up next to me and started walking! You would be confused too. He looked down as he walked. It was weird…wait…….was that even a guy? Now that I thought about it, it looked and sounded like a girl. Oh my gosh…I recognized this girl!

"Who are you?" I said. She looked up.

"You don't know who I am?" she sighed,"I would think that after all those teen magazine articles about me, _everyone_ would know. Someone may even fall to their knees and praise me."

"No…M-M-"

"Keep going…"

"Michelle?"

"DING DING DING!"

"What are you doing here!" I almost exclaimed.

"Well…most of the time I have gigs with the guys, but around this time of year, I like to be the announcer.

"Wait…YOU'RE the announcer!" she nodded. I stared at her in amazement. Oh my gawd, she looked so hawt…I shook my head,"…My best friend adores you…and your band."

"Oh really?" she said, but it sounded like she was being sarcastic, "No surprise."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, everyone around here is obsessed with _Drum Roll_. I used to be surprised to here that, and glad. But now it's not, and it's scary and creepy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, this one guy tried to get me to have sex with him." My mouth was dropped.

"Well…" I said, trying not to be surprised, "I'm Tails."

"I know." She said, looking up smiling. I think I blushed. This was the voice I always adored…for all those years…I had just come here to meet Michelle and I was finally getting the chance, "It's an honor meeting you, really. Would you like to come back to my room and meet my best friend?"

"Sure."


End file.
